Hey Dad
by Devil's Nightmare
Summary: Updated. Second Song-fic up!


I was looking up lyrics for certain songs when I came across this song form good charlotte. It reminded me of Two-Bit so closely that I decided to wrtie a short song-fic bout it. tell me what you think! It's preety much just flashbacks bout Two-Bits memories of his dad. they aint in order so sorrybut the song is

**"Hey Dad" **

Hey Dad, where you been for so long?  
Why won't you look at me?  
Is there something wrong?

when I looked out the window, I saw my dad driving down the street. I was about 8 and hadn't seen him in a year, but I knew it was him any way. I called out to him and tried to catch up witht he car. He didn't even look at me as I slowly lost pace and stopped. That was the last time that I ever cried over him.

Do you remember me, the son that you conceived?  
Why won't you look at me?  
A son that you deceived.

You told me I was your only son. You called me Jr. and would always set aside Friday night to plat football with me, saying you would never leave; that I would be your only Jr. I see you now,still driving to the grocery store. You don't even recognize me, but I can never forget you.I see you with a little 3 year old,calling him Jr. and talking with a new lady. I guess she's my step mom. Did you even tell her about me?

Oh God, what did I do to deserve this?  
A man I never knew.  
A man I cannot miss.

I haven't known you since I was 6! How can I miss you so much when I see you around town, when I never knew you? What did I do to deserve this God? I never knew him. All I knew for 6 years was a lie, so why are you making me miss something that I never knew? It's like what you're doing with Soda, he misses horses even though he never owned one. Do you do this for kicks? More importantly, how can you make me feel this and give me no one to share my problems with? I have the gang, but all I am to them is a wise-cracking alchoholic!

I gave you many chances, many that you took.  
And now I stand before you,  
You won't even look.

I stood in front of you in line in the store. I was talking to Soda and Steve who came with me. I started talking about my old man, looking back to see your reaction. You don't even notice!

"Wow, guys, I just realized that I'm 18 and a half and haven't even seen my father since I was 6!" they just look at me blankly. I look to see your reaction and my heart wrenches to see that you didn't even look up; just kept on reading your magazine. No one noticed the pain in my eyes and I went back to being Two-Bit Matthews, instead of the Keith I was 2 seconds ago.

How can we start all over when we never began?  
How can you be a father,  
When you're not even a man?  
You weren't ready for a kid. You weren't even a man! You were 17 when mom got knocked up! How can you abandone me and my sister-your daughter- just to make room for a new kid? How can I tell you it's me, your little Jr. ? How can we make a new start?

Why do you play these games?  
That are in my head  
You said you'd love me dearly,  
but it looks like he's dead.

Why do I have to be the wise-cracker? The one with so much pain because of your sick mind games? How come you said you loved me? Well forget you! From now on, my father is dead! I dont have one!

Oh God, what did I do to deserve this?  
A man I never knew.  
A man I cannot miss.

How can we start all over when we never began?  
How can you be a father,  
When you're not even a man?

Why do you play these games?  
That are in my head  
You said you'd love me dearly,  
but it looks like he's dead. (hey dad, hey dad)

So then came kids of my own.  
I was there for them.  
I am the man you couldn't be. (I didn't learn from him.)

When I have kids, I ain't never gonna be like you! But a shiver runs down my spine as a chilling thought came to mind: Grandpa never visited. Grandma did when you were around, but never grandpa. Did he leave too? Did you say you would never end up like that, only to be a mirror? Did he start some vicious family cycle? Will I do the same? 'No' I thought. 'Never'

Where he is, I don't even know at all.  
I don't even remember,  
The last time he called.

Did you ever call me? I think I remeber a week or two after you left, getting a call. But it was so long ago,I don't know if it happened or if I just wanted it to.

How can we start all over when we never began?  
How can you be a father,  
When you're not even a man?

Why do you play these games?  
That are in my head  
You said you'd love me dearly,  
but it looks like he's dead.

Oh God, what did I do to deserve this?  
A man I never knew.  
A man I cannot miss.

How can we start all over?  
How can we start all over?  
How can we start all over?  
How can we start all over?  
Hey Dad.

Hey Dad, I don't hate you. I hate what you did, but I can't hate you. We can't start over so this is good-bye, but I'll alwaays see you and always think about it.

THE END! it was kinda ooc, but this is what I think he hides behind his mask.


End file.
